


Inside

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Anal Sex, Ben Solo Talks Dirty, Bottom Poe Dameron, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Flames will be used for Vader’s funeral pyre, M/M, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Top Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe have a little fun on a kitchen table.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We need a last to have a first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639733) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who I definitely owe a lot.

The sunlight streamed through the windows and Ben stirred. It was odd waking up in a new bed, but it gave him a thrill just to know that it was their bed.

Officially their bed.

Poe was still asleep, half a smile on his beautiful lips, black hair falling in his eyes. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful, that Ben felt his heart swell looking at him. He had a feeling that if they ever married like Poe thought they would, he’d never truly get sick of watching Poe like this in the morning light. He was practically luminous.

Poe yawned. Stretched out a little, almost cat-like. Even tousle-haired and sleepy, he was practically a vision in the sheets. And Ben could already feel desire throbbing in his lower belly watching him. He looked over at Poe, who oriented himself upwards, looking into his lover’s eyes...and smiling knowingly.

It was after breakfast (a light breakfast. They didn’t want to upset their stomachs) that Poe lay on the table, looking up at Ben with a look of such desire in his eyes that Ben couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. In a good way, though. Ben had brought the lube, and now, they could all but wreck the kitchen table if they damn well pleased.

“Ready?” Ben said, softly.

“Ready.” Poe’s voice was soft as well, and Ben leaned in to kiss him. Even tasting his lips was all but intoxicating, as were his moans of approval as Ben kissed down his neck. They tore away clothes, and Ben’s fingers and lips caressed Poe’s nipples, and stars, Poe wasn’t ridiculously ripped like the men in the magazines or movies but it didn’t matter. He was the only one who Ben could possibly desire.

Poe moaned, arched under Ben’s ministrations, and even those sounds were intoxicating. Ben leaned down towards Poe’s ear. 

“I don’t know where to start in making you come,” Ben said. “I could take you in hand. Suck you off — feel that hot, hard cock in my mouth. Or I could fuck you — feel you from the inside.”

”Ben, please...I need you in me.”

Ben could not complain. He may be in control for the moment, but Poe was the one who had control over him.  

Ben slicked himself up with lubricant, pausing to pepper Poe’s face with reassuring kisses, before pushing himself in to the hilt. The table wobbled dangerously, but the danger was overtaken by the pleasure of just being inside Poe, seeing his beautiful face contort in bliss.

The first time he’d been inside Poe, the first time he’d “topped”, it had been all but intoxicating to feel and see and hear. This was no exception. Now, he felt a sort of possessive need rising in him, and he leaned in towards Poe’s ear.

“Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve been inside you. Fuck.” Ben practically moaned the word. “You’re so tight, so hot, so _mine_. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you. I just don’t.”

Okay, he was possibly failing at dirty talk now, but it didn’t matter. Poe just felt so good.

“Ben...touch me.” Poe’s voice was soft, all but a whimper from being so filled up. Ben wondered if Poe felt as good. He could only hope. He wanted to make Poe happy — in every way possible.

Ben did, carefully manipulating the way he stroked and caressed Poe’s growing erection. Poe moaned at the tender ministrations, all while urging him to take him harder. “Dammit, Ben, I’m not made of glass. Ben, please...”

Ben took him. Thrust into him, again and again, feeling the heat of Poe’s perfect body welcoming him inside as Poe murmured his adoration for Ben, his praise of Ben’s size and shape and strength.

“You’re so hot,” Ben whispered, his lips grazing Poe’s neck and ear. “You’ve got such a perfect ass, Poe — so well-shaped, so tight. I love your tight little ass, Poe. It’s like it was made for my cock...”

He was going overboard. He knew it. He couldn’t just talk like that — and yet it was like the heat and tightness of Poe’s body were coaxing the filthiest possible syllables out of him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Ben groaned. “And you’re mine. You’re fucking mine. You gave yourself to me. Me, of all people.”

  
”I did. I love you, Ben.”

”I love you. Damn you, I can’t have enough of you...”

Ben continued thrusting into Poe.

“You complete me,” he murmured. It was like all his adoration and lust was threatening to burst. He was, painfully, on the brink of coming, but he wasn’t an inconsiderate lover.

“I’ll make you come,” he murmured. “Make you explode in my hand screaming my name, gorgeous. My gorgeous, sweet, precious nerd...”

He stroked, stroked until Poe cried out, coming into his hand, his beautiful face contorting. He did cry out Ben’s name, and Ben closed his eyes as he heard it. Warmth and tightness surrounded Ben as he thrust inside, consumed with utter worship and lust, before — stars that was it, even as the table wobbled dangerously under them, Ben’s orgasm washed over him even as he released inside Poe, streams of hot liquid seeming all but endless...

Ben finished just in time to slip out as the table collapsed beneath them. He caught Poe in his arms, his lust replaced by sheer tenderness in that moment even as they both laughed as Ben righted the table. In that moment, Ben couldn’t help but feel guilty. Not over the table, but the way he’d talked to Poe: had he gone too far? 

“You okay?” Poe said. 

“I went too far.”

”You didn’t. Believe me, Ben, it was wonderful. Even if...we do have a table problem on our hands.”

”Yeah.” Ben smiled, looking at the table. “Yeah, we do.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
